Old Candy
Were you looking for Old Candy's counterparts, Candy, Shadow Candy, or Cindy? FNaC= Old Candy is one of the animatronic antagonists in Five Nights at Candy's. Before the game was planned, Old Candy was simply a different version of the fan-made animatronic Candy. Appearance Old Candy is a blue animatronic cat and the previous version of Candy. He is made of a softer looking material and is much bigger and bulkier than his new counterpart. He has pointy ears and a light blue chest. He does not have eyes in game. Old Candy and Candy have similar appearances as they are both blue cat animatronics with pointy ears. Old Candy also has much of his endoskeleton visible, like Blank and RAT. Unlike the new animatronics, Old Candy does not have shiny eyes, and night vision must be used to spot him. Locations Old Candy begins off camera, then peeks his head behind a wall in Parts & Services. He will later appear in the middle of the room, then take a path to The Office through the Secondary Party Room, the Arcade Area, Backstage 2, and finally Backstage 1 at the left doorway. He must be spotted with the camera and blocked by the door to keep him out. Once he is blocked out, he will move back to Parts & Services behind the wall. Behavior Old Candy doesn't appear as often as the others, but as he has no shiny eyes, he is harder to spot quickly in cameras and the doorway. He only is able to appear at the left doorway. Trivia * Old Candy, Candy, Cindy, and the Markiplier animatronic have not changed very much when they were put into the game. * During the last frame of his jumpscare (the inverted frame), he abnormally has glowing eyes. *Old Candy is the animatronic that didn't appear in the second game, as Emil Macko stated that one animatronic wouldn't return in The second game, this being Old Candy. **However, There is a similar animatronic that replaces him. This being The Cat. |-|FNaC 2= Old Candy is one of the animatronic antagonists in Five Nights at Candy's 2. Old Candy doesn't appear in the main game of Five Nights at Candy's 2. However, he can be played as in the Night 6 mini game (along with Blank). The Cat has a similar look to Old Candy. . |-|Audio= WARNING : LOUD |-|Gallery= Teasers Old candy teaser.png Tumblr Old candy tumblr 1.png Old candy tumblr 2.png Old candy tumblr 3.png Thank you too!.png Menu Old candy title 1.png|Old Candy in the title screen. Old candy title 2.png|Old Candy twitching in the title screen. Old candy title 3.png|Old Candy twitching in the title screen. Old candy.png|Old Candy from the Extra menu. Gameplay (FNAC) Old candy cam 10 1.png|Old Candy in CAM 10. Five nights at candy s official old candy by thesitcixd-d91uvrb.png|Old Candy about to leave CAM 10. Old candy cam 9.png|Old Candy in CAM 09. Old candy cam 8.png|Old Candy in CAM 08. Old candy cam 7.png|Old Candy in CAM 07. Old candy cam 6.png|Old Candy in CAM 06. Cutscene 6.png|Blank and Old Candy from the Night 5 and 6 cutscene. Night 6 mini game (FNAC 2) Old Candy Minigames FNAC 2 front.png|First front sprite of Old Candy from the Night 6 mini game. Old Candy Minigames FNAC 2 front 2.png|Second front sprite of Old Candy from the Night 6 mini game. Old Candy Minigames FNAC 2 back.png|First back sprite of Old Candy from the Night 6 mini game. Old Candy Minigames FNAC 2 back 2.png|Second back sprite of Old Candy from the Night 6 mini game. Old Candy Minigames FNAC 2 side.png|First side view sprite of Old Candy from the Night 6 mini game. Old Candy Minigames FNAC 2 side 2.png|Second side view sprite of Old Candy from the Night 6 mini game. Category:Males Category:Withered Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Cutscene Characters